Alice Nation Sacrifice
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: The first Alice was a brave one. The second Alice was a calm one. The third Alice was a young girl. The fourth Alice were twin children. "I'll make humans get lost in me and let them create their own world!" Based of Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice


**I know it's been done plenty of times on YouTube but it was 4 am and I couldn't sleep when I wrote this. So of course I'm smart enough to listen to creepy songs like this over and over so these ideas come into my head. I need serious sleep so things like this don't keep coming to my mind. Characters will be quiet a bit OOC in this, but it's because it needs to fit with the song.**

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere was a little dream. It's unknown who dreamt it. But such a truly tiny dream it was. The little dream thought, "I don't want to disappear like this! How do I get people to dream of me?" The little dream thought and thought and came up with something, "I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create their own world!"_

_

* * *

_

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

As the small boy stepped out and looked over the beaten earth he let out a small smile at his work. He had conquered yet another land. He was on his way to becoming the worlds strongest empire.

"Holy Roman Empire!" A man, one of his soldiers called out to him. He had let them all know of his position as a nation and they all were happy to serve him and gain in his power.

"There are still more lands to fight. Our men are tired though please let us rest a while before we being the next invasion, and the next war." The soldier said to him. The Holy Roman Empire stood in silence for a moment before walking up to him. A few other men had come to watch, hoping that their nation would listen to their plea. He walked past the man, as if he did not see him and had not heard a word he said. It was only after he had stopped did a scream of agony come from the soldier as blood spilled everywhere and his now mangled body fell to the ground. As the other men started screaming and moved far away as quickly as they could from the nation and his sword, now covered in blood.

"Rest now, and our enemies will grow stronger as well. I won't stop until I am the most powerful nation in the world. If you all also want rest, I will give it to you. Just like how I gave this man time to rest, see?" Holy Roman Empire walked back over and kicked the corpse. When he got bored of simply kicking it. His sword plunged yet again into the dead body.

"Hey, wake up and tell the others here how well you're resting now." He said to the corpse. He kneeled down and held up the upper half of the body.

"See everyone! He's resting very well now! Oh, what's that?" He turned back and let the head of the dead soldier "whisper" in his ear. He stood like that for a few more minutes and nodded as it "talked to him".

"Oh! I see! You want them to join you? Oh! They're tired too. Well then I should probably grant them their wish huh?" Holy Roman Empire said as the twisted smile slowly grew on his face. He looked back up at his men, frozen in fear at the scene. He held onto his sword tighter and dropped the body back down to earth.

"So, who wants to be first and go join him? Don't you all want to rest as well?" He asked the terrified men. They all screamed as they ran away back to camp.

"We'll start packing right away! If we hurry, then we'll make it to the next kingdom before tomorrow!" They shouted behind him. Once the men were far enough away; they had enough nerve to look back at their nation, still covered in blood but smiling happily.

"What happened to him? He's changed so much." One of the soldiers whispered.

"He changed once he said he had a new 'dream,'" Another man said back.

_Cutting down countless creatures, he left a bright red path in his wake._

"It's too much! We can't keep going!" A soldier said as he ran up to his nation. The Holy Roman Empire simply sighed as he mounted his horse.

"It seems that I always have to do these things myself huh?" He asked out loud. He pulled his sword out and trotted towards the battlefield. As he looked out and saw his men fighting there hardest against their enemy, he felt pride swell up within him. And yet, he could see that the enemy was winning. Well, he'd have to change that. As he kicked his horse and went faster and faster down to the battle, he held the sword out and ran directly into the fray. He heard screams of agony and pain coming from behind him. He wasn't even sure anymore if those screams came from his enemy or his own men. It didn't matter either. His smile grew more and more as he continued through the battle. He began laughing. It was soft at first but it slowly became louder and louder. He kept going until he had made a clear path all the way though. As he turned around and admired his work, the enemy fled, giving him the perfect view of his path.

"Hey everyone! Look at this!" he shouted playfully. He pointed his sword down at the blood path. He laughed and clapped, like a child admiring his own creation.

"It's so beautiful isn't it? Who else wants to come and admire my path?" Holy Roman Empire asked as he looked down at his work. The enemy, seeing the mangled bodies of their own men along with a few of the Holy Roman Empire's men, all began to run away to a forest, screaming all the way.

"Oh! You can't go yet! My path isn't done yet!" He yelled as he turned his horse to follow them.

"Wait! Holy Roman Empire! Stop! It's over! We already won!" His men yelled. He didn't care; he still kicked his horse and abandoned the army as the Holy Roman Empire went after his fleeing enemy.

_That Alice is in the forest,_

He followed after them. Though he was impressed that after a battle, these men had enough energy to keep running from him.

"I guess even animals have enough knowledge to run from the slaughter house when they manage to escape the first time." Holy Roman Empire said as he caught up to the men trailing at the end. He stabbed through two men at once and immediately threw them off his sword as he charged on. Deeper and deeper into the forest he went. More and more men fell and became part of his path of blood. He looked on in pride as he kept cutting more and more men. He only stopped when the last man was dead by his hands.

"I did it! The Holy Roman Empire is the strongest nation in the world!" He shouted. Suddenly, he looked around and realized, he was lost in the dense forest. Odd, the branches didn't seem this close to him just a little bit ago. It didn't matter. He'd just find his path and follow it out. Yet, the forest was thick. And it seemed to be getting thicker and thicker.

"I-I was sure this was the way I came. Where is my path? Where are my men?" He asked himself. All of a sudden, the sound of birds taking flight startled his horse and bucked him off. He fell and looked up just in time to see his horse run away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" he called to the horse but it was already long gone. As he walked through the forest, still searching for his way out, he thought back to the battles he had won. It was only then, did he notice that there was now no room between the trees for him to walk any farther. He was alone in a clearing that has nothing in it except for a small pond.

_Locked away like a criminal._

The Holy Roman Empire was tired. He wanted to rest. So as he approached the pond to wash away the blood from his body, he didn't notice his own reflection at first. What bothered him was that it seemed that the more water he used to try and get rid of the blood, the more he noticed even more blood on him. It was dripping off of him when he put more and more water on.

"What's going on? How is this happening to me?" He asked allowed. It was only when he tried to wipe the blood away from his face, did it give him a chance to look at his own reflection. What he saw horrified him. His reflection wasn't what he normally saw in a mirror. He was covered in blood. His body itself dripped blood. He let out a scream of pure horror as the reflection instead of screaming with him, turned into a small smile and started laughing at him.

"Stop this! Don't laugh at me! I'm the Holy Roman Empire! I've killed more people than you could imagine! Don't mock me!" He shouted. Yet, it was only when the words of truth escaped his own mouth, did his senses catch up to him on what he really meant by those words.

"I-I killed many people… I butchered whole armies by myself. It was all me. I did it. H-How? I-I didn't want this! Help me! Someone! Anyone! Save me!" He shouted as he tried to get up. He didn't even take a full step before falling. He felt someone grab him and pull him. He looked back and saw the twisted reflection of himself holding onto his ankle. All while smiling and laughing the same laugh he had given so many of his victims before they died.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I don't want to die! Save me! Anyone! Stop this!" The frightened nation called out as he was dragged down into the pond by his own evil deeds.

_Aside from the path he made in the forest, there is no sign that he existed._

_The tiny dream stood at the edge of the forest, staring at the trail of blood and managed to strain it's ears to hear the screams of agony that were still calling out in a plea for help and forgiveness. Yet it walked away, ignoring the cries.

* * *

_

**Ok, like I said, I was REALLY tired when I wrote this and the idea just kept replaying in my head. So I know this is nowhere near what my normal style is, but even though it's not normal for me, I like what I wrote. It took a little while for me to like it, but I do. So just tell me what you think. I know it's really weird and I don't care if you hate it or not. I still want to know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
